More then meet's the eye
by yamiyuki-kitsune
Summary: Noone sees Gaisha and over looks her, now somone is standing up for her, but who? When she comes back from a mission everyone guys see her but its not real. when will the shinobi show hisself. Lemon last few chapters. R&R plz.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I know I'm already in the middle of another story but I couldn't keep this one in. As you can tell this is a naruto story but Gaisha is my charecter, and Naruto is not mine. Other then that enjoy and tell me what you think.**

**Chapter 1: Why can't they see me for me?**

A girl with auburn curls took notes as her sensei gave his lecture. Her hair reached her waist, which happened to be a little thick. That didn't stop her from being a good ninja. Her silver with ruby rimed orbs began to shine as her mind wandered from the lecture. Ever sence she began to gain weight everyone looked and treated her differently. Yes they all asked for help when they needed it, they hung out with her when she felt down. But when it came to something like a dance none of the guys would dance with her, even if they were just friends. She noticed the looks she got from other from the corner of her eye. She knew it wasn't anything personal, and she knew she looked pritty. All her friends always told her they loved her personality, but when it came to relationships noone ever saw that. She snaped out of her transe just as the sensei was duscusing something importent. The class was dismissed and she begane to gather her things.

"Gaisha can you come here please?"

She walked to her respected and perverted silver hair sensei.

"Yes, sensei?"

"You didn't pay attention for a while during class. Is something bothering you?"

She was usualy the one who always paid attention and answered the questions correctly. She was almost as good as her genius classmate.

"Iie, sensei. My mind was preoccupied. Gomen."

"It's fine you're not in trouble. I actually wanted to ask you a favor."

Gaisha rose an eyebrow. He had never asked her anything, but she had a hunch what he wanted. He pulled out a little orange book and Gaisha brased herself.

"Could you tell me what this word means?" the silver hair ninja asked sheepishly.

Gaisha took the book a little scared of what could posible be dried on it. She took one glance at the book and quickly handed it back to her sensei blushing.

"So can you help me out?" Her sensei's voice cracked.

Gaisha threw an evil look at her sensei who was trying to hold hisself up. She turned on her heels and left. He did this to her regularly. Ofcoarse he didn't do it to anyone else 'cause they either didn't know or wern't efected by it. Not long after she left she heard her sensei being scolded by a student.

"You know that bothers her. Why do you keep doing it to her?" the student said.

"Come on. You can'tsay that's not funny?" her sensei cracked.

There was a silence then the student spoke.

"Kakashi-sensei, you told us not to upset others so why do you do it.?"

The voice was handsome and it sounded so familer, but she couldn't put a face with it.

"You're right. i'll try not to do it again."

"Kakashi-sensei?" the voice was almost angry.

"Hey, I said I would try. I would do it to Shikamaru, but he's so boring. It's like he's not even effected."

"Well I wouldn't be suprised. Temari hasn't let him out of the house lately." the handsome voice laughed.

Gaisha knew that this was someone who lived in Konoha for they had to be close freinds with her fellow genius classmate and his wife.

"I got to go. I've got to get to my next class. See ya later Kakashi-sensei."

Gaisha peeked around the corner and the student was gone.

'_Who could that have been?_' Gaisha thought to herself.

"Hey, Gaisha!"

Gaisha screamed and spun around to face a blonde spicky haired young man.

"Naruto! Why do you do that, you know I spook easly!" Gaisha socked him in the arm.

He stumbled back and held his arm.

"You know you're really good at giving people dead arms?"

"Thanks, don't do it again and you won't get any more." she gave him the evil eye.

"Hello there. Virgin prostitute."

She spun around and saw a black haired, pail ninja smerking at hisself.

"Shut the fuck up Sasuke!!" yelled Naruto.

"I didn't mean it as an insulte. Not really." his smerk turned into a grin.

"Hmmm?" Gaisha breathed.

Sasuke meet her gaze and steped up to her.

"Well being a virgin is a good thing to a girl right?"

Gaisha tryed to ignore it and looked pissed trying to cover her pink face. Sasuke chuckled and left.

"Why don't you kick his ass? I know you could." Naruto throwing an evil look the way Sasuke left.

"I know I could but, I'm a little scared of his fans."

Naruto nodded.

"So what are you and Hinata doingthis weekend?"

"I don't know. She said she had something planed, but she hasn't given me details yet."

Gaisha knew her once shy freind wasn't very creative so she might get some addvice from a few people.

"Well I'll see you later, Naruto."

"Ya you too."

She turned to wave good-bye and an emotion flashed across his face but he turned before she could get a good look. She pushed it aside and perseded to walk home. She was half way home and a figure apeared in front of her.

"Help me Gaisha! None of the other girls were any help! You're the only one left! Help me!!"

Gaisha saw who was screaming in her face. The once shy, black haired, lavender eyed ninja, also known as Hinata.

"Calm down and tell me what you're yelling about."

Hinata took a deep breath and told her story.

"I told Naruto that I had something planed this weekend but... I... forgot it and now I need a new plan." she blushed from her own stupidity.

"Ok. Do you have any idea what you wanted to do in the first place?"

"I don't want it to be sexual or anything. I just want to spend time with him."

"Alright. Invite him to your appartment and make him a whole ramen dinner. He'll love it and it's safe."

"Thank you so much. You saved my weekend." Hinata said hugging

Gaisha.

"Any time."

Hinata left and she continued home. On her way there she noticed she was getting looks from men and guys. She walked faster home and got there in no time.

"I'm home! Mom where are you?" Gaisha said as she took off her shoes.

"I'm in the kitchen."

Her mother had the same eyes but not as colored, was thiner but the same highth as her daughter, she had strait chocolate hair, and she had two horizantal bloodred marks under her eyes to her hair line.

"What's for dinner?" Gaisha asked.

"Your favorite. Spicy chicken curry."

"Mmmmmm!! I'm going to check my e-mail. I'll be down in a little bit."

Gaisha was up the flight of stairs in an instint, not that she was eager but she just didn't want to walk up the stairs. She set down her bag and turned on her computer. She brushed out her aubern curls as it loaded. She didn't get anything important. Just some junk mail and a notice that she had a message on myspace. She checked her myspace and it was a continuation of a message she sent to one of her friends.

**_Gaisha is just a name_: What are you doing this weekend?**

**_I recovered from a disese called shyness_: Idk. I'm going to asked the other girls for advice.**

**_Gaisha is just a name_: If you need anything just ask.**

**_I recovered from a disese called shyness_: Thank you so much for earlyer. I owe you my life. Naruto-chan is going to love it.**

Gaisha smiled at her friends persistance.

**_Gaisha is just a name_: You can stop saying thank you. I get it, just make sure Naruto-kun doesn't get caried away. I heard ramen does stuff to him X3.**

She inhailed deeply and noticed her favorite smell in the air. She turned off her computer and headed down stairs. Her mother was getting three bowls out of the cabnite.

"Uh, mom arn't you missing a bowl?" Gaisha sat down at the table.

"No. Your brother is over at his girlfriend's house."

"Hm."

Gaisha didn't like her brother's girlfriend. She would always pick on her about her weight and he never did anything. There was no dought that she was beutiful but she was a bitch.

"Hello family of mine."

Gaisha and her mother turned to see a tall man with dark brown curls and ruby eyes. He had the same bloodred marks as his wife but her also had another set at each corner of his face.

"Hi dad. How was your day?" Gaisha beamed.

"You know the usual. Having to keep Hokage Tsunade from killing Jaraiya every time Kakashi started resighting from that damned book." He rolled his eyes.

He stoped and looked at his family.

"You're getting more beutiful every day. I'm going to have to come with you to school to make sure the boys aren't chasing you." she smiled at Gaisha as he sat down.

"I don't think that will be nessecary Tsuke Chiyasha. Our daughter is very capable of handling herself. Besides that's my job." Her mother said putting the curry on the table.

"What did you do this time, dad? She only uses your full name when you're in trouble." Gaisha smiled at her father as she scoped out her favorite dish.

"I didn't do anything. Something must've put her in a bad mood. You know maybe something crawled up her-"

Nothing's bothering me and you shouldn't talk like that espsecaly in frot of you daughter." Gaisha's mother cut him off.

"Now, now Taijya. There's no reason why we should get involed with Gaisha's love life. But it's still the father's job to protect his duaghter." said Tsuke.

Gaisha smiled and listen to her parents bicker as she happily ate her curry.

"So Ino still thinks she has a chance with Sasuke-sama, but anyone knows that's imposible 'cause he's mine." the pink haired ninja droned on.

Gaisha had a good sence of talerence, so she pretended to pay attention. She hadn't notinced it but she had drifted off and was thinking about the previous day. True she has never seen the student who had stood up for her but his voice made shivers run down her spine.

"Hello!! Earth to Gaisha!!" the larg forheaded ninja screamed in Gaisha's face.

"Gomen, Sakura. I was just... uh..." Gaisha ran out of words.

"Just thinking about a boy. OK, who is he and I'll see if he'll go out with you." Sakura said with out much intrest.

"Well that's the thing. I... don't know who he is. All I know is his voise." Gaisha said her eyes to the ground.

"You mean to tell me you've fallen head-over-heels for a guy you've never _seen_?" Sakura said with an expretion that made Gaisha worry.

"Ya." Gaisha said trying to back up.

"We have to find this mysterious guy and get you to confess you're feelings for him!!" Sakura said doing a superman pose.

All the color left Gaisha's face and she tried to say something but it was stuck in her throut.

"Come on. We have to get the other girls together so we can do this right and find this guy." Sakura pulled Gaisha by the arm to te school.

Gaisha just stumbled along behind her still unable to control her body very well.

**AN: Well that's the first chapter of my new story. I didn't want to get to deep just yet, and if I left it on a cliff-hanger XD then you'll just have to wait 'till te next chapter. Don't worry this isn't the whole story. More will be reveiled next time. Hope you enjoyed it. 'till next time.**

**Jaayne**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I couldn't stay away from this story. Not worry this isn't going to be about a little fat girl who everyone feels sorry for, so plz keep reading. Like I said last time more will be reveiled this chapter. Sorry if I spell wrong, but I hope you enjoy it. Plz read and reveiw.**

**Chapter 2: What the hell am I going to do?**

"Ok girls. Meeting is in session. Objective is to find Gaisha's knight in shining armor." Sakura said.

"Why are you being so stupid Sakura-chan?" A skiny blond shinobi said.

"Why are you calling her chan? You don't even like her Ino." said another blond shinobi.

"Why are so mean all the time Temari?" said a brunette shinobi who was sharping a kunai.

"I can answer that one. You see Tenten it's just that it's been a little to long sence she's had some alone time with Shikamaru-kun." Ino said.

Before Temari could sock Ino, Sakura interuped.

"Come on the real reason we're here is for Gaisha. Now aperantly she's never seen this guy but she heard him standing up for her."

"That could have been anyone." Temari groaned.

"He stood up to Kakashi-sensei." Sakura added.

The girls staitened up.

"Well that does narrow it down a little." Hinata said.

"Yes, so let's name the posibilities." Sakura said proud of herself.

As the girls started the list of names Gaisha was listening to his voice again. It was so warm and deep, it made her smile. When she finally came back to reality the girls had a small list of guys.

"Ok so we can look at Sasuke-sama, Kiba-kun, Garra-kun-" Sakura began.

"But Garra doesn't even live here." said Tenten.

"But I do, so he knows about people." said Temari.

"Anyway. We can look at Sai-kun, and Lee-kun." Sakura finished.

"What about Chouji-kun?" asked Hinata.

"Well we really didn't think Chouji-kun would be intrested in girls just food, but we can check him out to." said Ino scibbling down his name.

"So what do you think Gaisha-chan?" Sakura beamed.

"Why are you guys doing this again?" Gaisha asked giving them a look.

"Because ever sence... whatever you havn't had any close interaction with a guy. We're doing this with you in mind Gaisha-chan. " chimed Tenten.

The other girls nooded in agreement. Gaisha bit her bottom lip like she always did when she was thinking something over.

"Don't think about it. Jump in. If the waters too cold you'll get used to it, I promise." Temari insisted.

Gaisha exaled and nodded her head. All the girls scwealed and shared a group hug.

"Ok first things first. We have to ask the guys, in a very desrete way, how they feel about Gaisha-chan and we'll go from there." Sakura said proud of herself.

Gaisha sighed and followed the girls.

The plan was that when the found one of there suspects one of the girls were to go up to them and start a conversation. Then after two minutes or so Gaisha was to walk by them, say hi and leave. When Gaisha was out of sight the girl would ask the suspect what they thought of her, finish the conversation, and report back to the others. So far they hadn't found anyone, but then they found Lee and Tenten went to talk to him.

"Hey Lee-kun, what's up?" she walk up to him.

"Greetings Tenten-chan, nothing much, just walking around. I just got done training with Gai-sensei." He beamed his usual toothy grin.

"That's cool I would have been there but I had some chores at home."

"That's a good idea I think I'll do that."

Gaisha heard this and walked around the corner.

"Konbanwa Lee-kun." she smiled as she walked by.

"Same to you Gaisha-chan." He grined back.

Once Gaisha was gone Tenten ran up to Lee and stoped him.

"Hey Lee-kun what do you think of Gaisha-chan?" she smiled sweetly.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh you know just in general."

"Well, she is a very talented shinobi, and she works hard. Almost as hard as me. Uh I think she has a chance of getting a boyfriend if she lost a little bit of weight, not that she's over weight. She's pritty in the face other then she's a really good freind and training partner."

"Oh really, well that's nice of you to say. Well I'll let you go do your chores. Jyaane Lee-kun."

"Jyaane Tenten-chan."

Kiba said said pritty much the same thing. Sasuke and Garra strait out said they wern't inerested, and Sai said he would do her. The list had been shortened down to Kiba, Sai, and Chouji. Right before it got to dark they found Choji. Ino was the one to talk to him.

"Konbanwa Chouji-kun, how are you?" Ino sang.

"Oh hi Ino-chan. Nothing much just about to go home, mom wants me to make dinner." he shrugged.

"That's nice. What are you planing on making?"

"Some spicy curry."

"That's not fair Chouji-kun. You know that's my favorite."

They both turned and saw Gaisha.

'_What's she doing? It's not time yet.'_ Ino thought.

"Oh my bad Gaisha-chan. Do you want to come over?" Chouji smiled.

"Iie it's ok, but like I say 'hugs make everything better'." she shrugged.

Chouji held out his arms and the shared a quick hug. Ino was defanetly going to have to talk to Gaisha.

"Well I would love to stay and talk but I need to get home. Jyaane Ino-chan, Gaisha-chan."

"Bring the left-over curry to school tomarrow." yelled Gaisha.

Choji waved his arm and took off.

"Ok what was that about?" Ino glared at Gaisha.

"Nani?" Gaisha asked affended.

"That. Way did you come out to early and why did you hug Choji-kun like that?"

"I always hug all the guys." Gaisha shrugged.

"Hai you do but not that often."

"Well I only give them hugs when they what it from me. Any of them would take it without hesitation from any other girl." Gaisha nearly shouted. "Sorry. I have to go home." and she ran off.

"What's her problem? I have to tell the other girls about this." and Ino ran to find the others.

'_They're all going to be watching me today. I have to do what I usually do._' Gaisha thought to herself as she walked through school.

When she saw her guy friends she gave them hugs. She did give everyone hugs but she had something different with Chouji. He was the only one who knew what it was like to be over weight. She had relations to the other guys too. She trained with Lee cause he encouraged her and congragulated her when she did good. Sai was a pervert and it was cool to hang out with him sometimes ever though he over did it sometimes. Her family justu aloud them to use animal abilities and take animal form so she had Kiba to talk to about that. Sasuke and Garra were good sparing partners but nothing else really. She thought she had a pritty fair relation with all the guys but was it really posible for one of them to like her as she was? She knew the girls watched her when they could and it made her on edge. When she was walking to lunch she was grabed from behind and pulled into the shadows. As she struggled she heard a calm shushing in her ear and it actually calmed her down. When she was calm she heard his voice.

"Why are you on edge? You're not usually like this I know. I see you every day." said the deep, warm voice.

"W..who are you?" Gaisha said tring to control her breathing. Something that never happened even during training.

"I'm the one who has always seen you for you. Ever sence the first time I saw you." he breathed in her ear.

"When was that?" Gaisha said as chills ran down her spine.

"That story's for another time. So why are you on edge?" He said his teeth grazing her ear.

"I... the girls are watching me." she said her breathing shallow.

"Naze?" he said into her neck.

"I... I'm... trying to cover...for a... friend." she gasped.

"You're such a good girl. Don't ever change."

He kissed her cheek then was gone. Gaisha walked into the light when she got her breathing back. He legs seemed weak, her eye sight blurry, and her head felt light. When she found her spot and started to eat her lunch she felt a little uncomfertable between her legs.

"Hey Gaisha-chan."

She looked up and saw all her friends, they sat down next to her and started eating. This happened every once in a while. Gaisha would always eat with her friends but usually only three or four. Ino and Sakura were flirting with Sasuke. Temari and Garra talked about family and Shikamaru just listened. Kiba and Lee were talking techneics while Akamaru had his input with Kiba's help. Chouji and Sai were laughing about something, Gaisha didn't really want to know what. Naruto was trying to get Hinata used to the idea of PDA with little success. Gaisha truly enjoyed these moments.

"Hey Giasha-chan, what do you have today?" Kiba asked

"Just some egg rolls, sushi and rice balls I made last night." she smile to herself.

"Really can I try some?" Kiba asked.

"Me too?" said Hinata.

"Me too." said Lee and Sai.

Before Gaisha could answer everyone was falling over each other and when it was clear there was nothing left. Everyone had something. Even Sasuke and Garra had a rice ball. Gaisha just looked at her empty box with five peices of rice in it. All of a sudden there was a rice ball in her face.

"Here you go. I saved it before someone took it." said Choji.

"Arigato Chouji-kun." she said taking the rice ball and taking a bite.

As she ate she looked over the guys that could be the myserious shinobi who was with her a few minets ago. None of them looked like they were wtching her like he said he would. Could it be posible that any of them are him?

"Gaisha-chan, aer you ok?" Kiba asked.

"Hai, naze?" she came back to reality.

"You like, blacked out or something." Ino said.

"I'm fine. I gotta go get something I forgot in class." she said geting up.

'_Will I see him again if I'm alone? I hope I do. I want to know who he is._' Gaisha thought to herself as she placed her hand where he had kissed her.

She wondered around for a while trying to be alone. Even when she was totaly alone he didn't come. She started to make her way back to the others she heard someone.

"Gaisha-san, I need to speak with you."

She turned to see Iruka-sensei walking up to her.

"Hai?"

"Tsunade-sama wants to speak with you."

"Hai."

She walked into the Hokage's office and saw Sakura and Tenten facing Tsunade's desk.

"Ah Gaisha-san. You are needed for a mission. You, Tenten-san, and Sakura-san are to go to the village hidden in the stones and retieve an outlaw that has killed five families in the village hidden in the sand. Once you have found him tranport him to the village hidden in the sand for him to be sentanced. I want you to stay there untill the verdict is complete then come back and repot to me. Understand?" Tsunade said sternly.

"Hai, Tsunade-Hokage." the three girls said in unison.

'_Now would be the perfect time to go through with my plan._' Sakura thought to herself.

"You will leave tomarrow morning." Tsunade finished.

"Hai, Tsunade-Hokage." said the girls then they left.

They found their friends and told them their mission.

"But that could take months." said Ino.

"I know but we'll be doning our job." Gaisha said.

"You're so lucky. I would kill to get out of this place for a while." said Kiba.

The girls were gathering up and it made Gaisha worry.

"He's right. You're lucky Gaisha-chan, but I'm going to miss you." Naruto said huging Gaisha tightly.

"Hai, Arigato, but I can't breath." Gaisha struggled.

"Sorry." Naruto let her go.

As Gaisha gave the guys hugs the girls became louder. Gaisha used her ability to inhance her hearing.

"That's a great plan Sakura-chan." Hinata said.

"There's no way it won't work." Ino agreed.

"What if she finds out?" Temari said.

"She should thank me for thinking of an easy way to do this." Sakura said.

The girls all agreed and finally joined the rest of them. They all finished their good-byes and went home to pack for the trip. Gaisha finished packing before dinner was ready and disided to go for a walk.

'_What could they have been talking about?_' Gaisha thought for a minute and knew what th girls were planing. Sakura was right, Gaisha was thankful.

"I heard you were leaving."

Gaisha froze as chills ran down her spine. She started to turn but stoped.

"Hai. It might be a while 'till you see me. I might look different, better when I get back." Gaisha said with a sigh.

"I dought that." the voice smiled.

"I'll be beutiful. More then I am now."

"You have always been beutiful. Nothing could change that."

Gaisha placed her hand on her lips as she gasped. Noone has ever said anything like that to her. She felt a arm around her waist and a body pressed agenst hers. She leaned into his body, which was warm and muscular. His free hand meet her jaw as he leaned her head to the side. His lips trailed her neak and the top of her coller bone. Her legs began to get weak as she began to feel uncomfertable between her legs again. His arm around her waist pulled her closer to him. She began to turn to face him.

"Wait." his voice said.

She felt his hand on her neak leave then him arm around her waist. A cloth was tied over her eyes and she was turned around. She felt his hand on the small of her back and his torso agenst hers. Blinded she ran her hands up his chest. She could feel every muscle under her finger tips as she moved up. She got to his neak and face. She saw his features as a blind person would. When she found his lips she hesitated. His lips began to get closer and his hand wraped around her wrist an moved her hand. His lips were soft and careful on hers. Her arm sliped around his neak and her hand settled onhis chest. He placed his hand on the base of her neck and his arm around her waist pulled her closer. His tonge ran over her bottom lip and she gasped. His tonge entered her mouth and eplored it. She leaned into him as she mimiced him. When they broke for breath Gaisha's head was spining.

"I think it's time for dinner." he said against her lips.

"Wait." Gaisha gasped.

"No I need to go." he said pulling away.

"Who are you?"

"Don't worry. I'll come and see you when you get back." He kissed her. "I promise."

Gaisha tore off the cloth but she was alone. Her legs gave out and she fell. She leaned against the wall and placed her hand on her lips.

"_I promise._" his voice ecoed in her head.

"I'll hold you to it, my Kage." Gaisha got up and headed home.

**AN: I hope you liked that one. I think I did pritty good, if I do say so myself. Yes I know I left it on a cliff hanger , but tat only means You'll have to read my new chapter. Sorry for the misselling of words. I'll try to get it to were I don't do it any more. Plz read and review.**

**Jyaane.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey, and yes I'm addicted to this story. I hope my readers are just as addicted. Like I said in my summary there will be lemon soon, maybe in this chapter. I'll know when I get to it. I hope you like this one, and like I said in my earlier chapters, I'm sorry for any mistakes I make. I'll do the best I can. Oh and just to let you know Chouji-kun is as thin and fit as the rest of the guys. Sorry I didn't metion that earlier. Plz forgive me.**

**Chapter 3:****You'll never guess who...**

It had been 3 months sence Sakura , Tenten and Gaisha had left for their mission. Life didn't change that much for everyone else. It was normal for Shinobi to leave on missions, but not usually this long.

"I'm bored." groned Kiba.

"You've been saying that sence the girls left." said Chouji.

"I'm miss them too. Espesallly Gaisha-chan." said Sasuke.

Chouji and Kiba looked at him like he had grown a second head.

"She's the only one I can make fun about." he smiled.

"That's fucked up." Sai said sitting near Kiba.

"He's right. Gaisha is a very fine Shinobi and friend!" shouted Lee.

"Why are you always such a basterd to her?" Chouji scolded.

"Ow, that hurt Chouji-chan." Sasuke acted like he was hurt then laughed.

"Seriously, why?" Kiba sat up.

"If I make her dipressed enough she'll be easy. That's why." Saskue shrugged.

"That's evil dude. I would do almost anything to sleep with a girl but that's not right." Sai said.

Sasuke shrugged and left. The guys arggued if they should jump Sasuke for saying stuff like that but Naruto came running up screaming like an idiot.

"Naruto-kun, shut the fuck up and tell us what's going on." Kiba slaped his hand over Naruto's mouth.

"The girls are back Gaisha's at her house saying hi to her family and Sakura and Tenten are shoping with a super hot chick I've never seen before." Naruto said in one breath.

All the guys were still for a minute then they all bolted to the only store that any of the girls would shop at. Once they saw the girls they got closer to look at the mysterious babe. She had her back turned to them but they still got a good look at her. Her golden brown curls reached to the top of her thighs. She was wearing a red tank top, a black mini skirt, that she pulled down every once in a while, and she was in three inch black high-heels that had straps that wraped around her calf.She turned to look at Sakura, said something, then bent down to retie her heel. The guys' noses began to gush blood as she bent over. She was wearing black lacy victoria secret boy short underwear, the kind that curved with her ass. When she stood up again her tank top sliped reveiling a maching bra. The guys didn't notice the high-five's the girl gave Tenten and Sakura. Sakura looked in their direction and waved they to join them. They wiped the blood from their faces and walked up to them. The girl started to run away but Tenten stoped her and talked her into staying. She tried to run away every few steps but Tenten caught her each time.

"Konichiwa, guys. I've missed you." she said getting hugs.

Sakura and Tenten switched placees. Tenten got hugs as Sakura wispered to the girl. Tenten saw the guys looking at the girl and smiled.

"I would like you guys to meet the new girl."

The girl stiffened, ajusted her shoulders and turned to face them and they froze at what they saw. She had silver eyes with ruby rims. She smiled and blushed as their mouths fell open. Sakura and Tenten busted out laughing.

"Gaisha-chan?" they said in unison.

"Heh. The new and improved." she said pulling her hair behind her ear, smiling nervously.

"OH...MY...GOD..." Kiba, Lee, and Chouji said.

"You know I think I might be lonly tonight. You want to come over and keep me entertained?" Sai said licking his lips.

"Now, now. She's just as used to this as you are. Give her some time to break it in." Sakura said then regreted.

"She didn't mean it like that. Just give her some time." Tenten said quickly.

"Where is she?!"

They turned and saw Temari, Ino and Hinata across the aisle. Gaisha sheepishly raised her hand. All the girls were around her in less then a second. The guys just stood back as Gaisha was spun, bent and looked at from every angle. The guys didn't get a chance with Gaisha cause she was pulled away to shop for more cloths. The guys just stood outside the store as they gathered their thoughts.

"How did you do it?" Hinata asked.

"Simple really. I just fed her bread and water the whole time." Sakura smiled.

"That's not how we did it. She _did_ go on a diet, but it was the rations we had to eat if we were on a mission if there were no places to stop. We made her do intence workouts everyday. She lost most of her weight during the first two months." Tenten said shoving her elbow in Sakura's rib cage.

"Wow, was it really that easy?" Temari asked.

"Ya it was. The workouts were kinda what me and Lee would do, so I was kinda used to it." Gaisha shrugged.

"Speeking of which. Did you happen to find out who the mysterious Shinobi is?" Sakura asked.

"No. We tried for a while after you left but the suspects are the same." Hinata said.

"Now that we have the new an improved Gaisha-chan, it'll hopefully be easier to find him." Temari smiled.

The girls went on with their plan as Gaisha's mind, once again, like it did every time she could, went to that night before she left. "_I promise._" She sighed at his voice.

'_I'll be waiting on you, my Kage._' Gaisha thought, '_I wonder if he'll be different? Will he still like me? Will I find out who he is?'_

"Ok, so we'll start tomarrow. I have a feeling the single guys will hit on her anyway. Come on Gaisha-chan. We have more shoping to do." Sakura said pulling her deeper into the forest that is the cloths.

The guys had been waiting for an hour but it was worth it. Gaisha came out in a black silk dress that followed her every curve perfectly. It was strapless, it reached right above her calves and it was slit on both sides to her hips to where you could see the bottom of her underwear. The guys took a closer look at her. Her breast had gotten bigger, her waist was at least 3 times smaller, and her hips and thighs were so perfect that they had a hard time controling theirselves. She was the doll that every girl wanted to dress. Each girl had two bags full of cloths, and they laughed as they made their way to Gaisha's house.

"I still can't belive she's _hot_." Lee said.

"You said it." agreed Kiba.

"I think I might just go by her house and ask to stay the night." Sai said.

"Dude, her parents would kill you. Not to metion what her brother might do." Chouji said.

Gaisha's older brother was known as one of the stongest Shinobi in Konoha. He was about 6 feet, weighing 200 pounds, and he worked out twice a day.

"I didn't say I would go through the front door. And I heard the girls talking about a myserious shinobi who adored Gaisha-chan, but noone knows who he is. So I think I have a pritty good chance of pulling this off." Sai shrugged.

"Really? Anyway, that's evil dude." Kiba said.

"I told you before, 'I'll do almost anything to get with a girl.'" Sai walked away.

It was about 10 o'clock, Sai had lost track of time waiting for Gaisha's parents to go to sleep. He brother hadn't shown up yet so he had to work fast. He made his way around the house to Gaisha's room, when he was knocked off his feet and pined to the ground.

"You ever go near Gaisha-chan again with a plan like that and you'll regret it pal." growled a male voice.

"How do you even know what I was going to do?" Sai spat back.

"I'm very observant. Now get lost before I break you're nose." he almost yelled.

"I don't have to. For all I know you're a shinobi from another village." Sai stuggled to get up.

"Oh, trust me I live here and I know you very well. Now get lost, or I'll make you."

Sai just sat there with a smerk and said "Do you're worst."

The male chuckled and Sai was out.

'_Where could her be? Does he not want to see me? Did he forget? Is he ok?_' Gaisha sceamed at herself.

She heard a creak from the floor board, and had a Kuni ready.

"You know those things are dangrious?"

"You came my Kage." Gaisha sighed in relife.

"Kage?" he smiled.

"Well I had to call you something. I don't know who you really are." she blushed.

He chuckled and bagan to wrap a cloth over her eyes.

"Why?" Gaisha whined.

"Because you can't handle the truth and don't whine like that again. Do you know how hard it is to hold myself as it is?"

"Hmm, is that so?" she turned around add bit her lip.

"Uh-hu." he breathed.

She ran her fingers over his bare chest and his mucals were harder and her had grown taller. She found his neck and buried her face in it. His breathing shallowed. She wanted to memorize his sent. Her animal abilities had gotten better and maybe it would be easier to find out who her was. He smelled of musky tree moss. She trailed her lips along his jaw line till she found his lips and stayed there. He put one hand at the small of her back and the other on the base of her neck. She wraped her arms around his neck as they lounged into each others mouths. She moaned and leaned into him. His sliped to her knee and pulled up to his hip making her gasp. When the broke for air she blushed 'cause she knew her underwear was wet. He took a deep breath and chuckled. He laid her down on the bed and laid next to her. She tried to get up, but he told her to stay still. He bagan to kiss her neck and she tilted her head for better access. He ajusted hisself to were he was above her. He took her mouth as his hand ran down her side. His hand stoped on her thigh and sliped to the inside. Gaisha gasped and blushed wildly.

"Don't worry I wouldn't do anything. I just want to be close to you." he chuckled then stiffened."You're Onii-san will be here soon. I better go."

"No, you can't." Gaisha grabed his wrists.

"I have to, or you're Onii-san will tear me to shreds." he pulled her hands off his wrists and was gone.

She laid there for a few minutes then sat up and took the blindfold off. She tried rubbing her thighs together to make the uncomfertable felling go away but it might have made it worse. She disided to get some sleep. Tomarrow the guys would be busy and so would she.

**AN: I hope you liked that one. I know there's no lemon but it will come I promise. I already have the mysterious shinobi picked out so there arn't going to be voting, so just wait till he comes out. I think you might be suprised but it kinda predictable. I guess that's it. Till the next chapter.**

**Jyaane**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I know I said I would have lemon and this is the chapter but don't get to comfertable. I promise there will be another one after this. For this one I'm going to jump ahead, so I don't have to worry about the boring stuff. Did you know there is a program where you can be turned into a vampire? I know alot of you are thinking that I'm crazy or I've read to much twilghtt but that's what my peeps told me. No I'm not going to stop hanging out with them. They keep me saine. Don't ask how they just do. Any-who enjoy.**

**Chapter 4: What's wrong with me?**

It had been several weeks sence that night but Kage still visited Gaisha. To her disapointment she didn't find out who he was, but she still looked for him during the day. They loved each other and sometimes he would sleepin her bed with her but nothing ever happened though. She had graduated to a Chuunin and everyone was going out to celibrate. They all went to a resterant that surved alcohal.

"A shot for everyone!" shouted Ino.

"Are you sure that's such a good idea?" Hinata muttered.

"Come on Hina-chan. Lets have some fun." Naruto smiled as he put his arm around her.

Once the drinks had arrived everyone picked up theirs exept Gaisha. She looked at it and bit her bottom lip.

"Oh not you too Gaisha-chan! I thought you got over being a chicken." Kiba grinned.

Gaisha locked eyes with him and his smile vanished and the table was quiet. An evil smile crossed her lips and she threw the shot down her thout. The table bursted with cheers and they all drank. Everyone bought drinks for a full round ordering different stuff. Everytime Gaisha turned her head the room moved in a blurr. He voice became slow and slurred. They headed for the club and danced. Everyone had a partner, even Garra, who never did anything, was grinding on a blone kitsune. She was dancing with someone but she didn't know who it was or if she knew them at all. The alcohal made her body burn, and her head was cloudy from the body that was ageinst hers. As they left they slowly went their seperate ways. Some with each other, some with people she had never seen before. It was only her and Saskue when she got to her house.

"Saskue-koon? Isn't yaor house thththat waaay?" Gaisha pointed in a direction that was supose to be Saskue's house.

"It is but I wanted to make sure that you got home safe. Is your parents home?" he said looking at her.

Gaisha shook her head vilently, "Nnnnoooo, they hhhad suuummththing tooo do."

"Well lets get you inside before you fall down." he said wraping his arm around her waist.

"Awwwww, yoar so shwweet Saukuke-koon." she leaned on him.

Once they were inside Saskue set Gaisha down on the couch and she busted out laughing. Once she caught her breath a pair of lips were pressed ageinst hers. She moaned and got into it. When she stoped for breath and saw Saskue she tried to push him away.

"What's the matter? I thought you wanted this. Every other Kunochi does." he said with a suducing look.

"Kage? Have you beean Saskue-koon ththis hhhole time?" she said trying to clear her head.

"How's Kage? Oh you must mean your mysterious shinobi. About that, are you a virgin?" he smiled.

"Ya but.... why?" she said shaking her head.

"I've had this planed for a while now. I saw how beutiful your mother is and I knew I had to have you. How do you think it is that all the Uchiha women are so beutiful?" he said into her neck.

Her mind clouded before she could speak. He kissed her neck as his hands roamed her body. Gaisha's mind was starting to slip and her body was taking control. She blacked out and when she came back she naked and her hands and feet were tied to the bed posts.

*******Lemon Starts*******

Saskue leaned over Gaisha studying her. She smiled wickedly and shifted her hips to get more comfertable. She looked him over and saw he was hard and licked her lips. Saskue took one breast into his mouth and masaged the other. Gaisha arched her back and her breathing became louder. He switched and she swayed her hips. He looked up at her before he started kissing down her body. He made circles on her thighs with his thumbs as he kissed her pubic bone. He looked up at her again, she swayed her hips again and he attacked her. She arched her back further and she moaned. He knew she had been deglected and showed her what she was missing. She began to whimper and he knew she was close. She gasped and rolled her hips as she had her first orgasm. She lingered in the feeling untill Saskue caught her mouth and allowed her to taste herself. His taste and smell was wrong but her body had control now. Saskue shead his clothes and placed hisself over her. Her eyes were burning with lust and he shared the feeling. He put his head on the clit and rubbed it till Gaisha whimpered. He entered her and she shut her eyes and bit her bottom lip. He pushed further and pushed his lips to hers to stop her from screaming. He touched her barrier and trusted. She scweeled threw his lips. He wiped away her tears and waited for her. She moved her hips, he pulled out till only his head was in and he trust into her again. Plesure had replaced some of the pain as he continued thrusting slowly. When there was only plesure she bucked her hips and he went faster causing her to moan. He got faster as they got closer. He felt her walls tighten around him as he got larger inside her. She cam before him, but he wasn't far behind. He laid ontop of her for a few minutes then got up, untied her and started to get dressed.

******Lemon Ends******

"Wait...where are you going?" Gaisha said bairly lifting her head.

"I have to go, it was fun though. This is for you." he pulled something out of his pocket when he was dressed then left.

When Gaisha looked at what it was she curled into a ball and cried. Sitting on her head table was a 50 doller bill.

**AN: HHHEEEELLLLL NNNNNOOOOO it is not over. We still don't know who the mysterious shinobi is. I know you're either thinking 'how can I let that happen to Gaisha' or ' Saskue would never do something like that' . Well I could only put Saskue in the position so boo you. Don't worry all will be reveiled in time. Keep up and review plz. I hope you liked my first lemon scene. I think I did good, but anyway. Plz R&R. Vampires are real and I think I'm one. Till next time.**

**Jyaane**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Like I said and the time has come. Praise the lord! Not really I'm wiccan. -_- Anywho This will be the one that will reveile the mysterious Shinobi. I hope you're ready for this one cause it's going to get bumpy and yes you know what I mean. ANOTHER LEMON YAAAAAA!!!!!!! This one will be better and so good. Well better no keep you. **

**Chapter 5: I never would've known**

The next few days Gaisha would keep to herself and ran away everytime she saw Sasuke. Everyone tried to get her to talk but she just said she was just being a teenager and left. One day all the guys found Sasuke and sorowned him.

"What's going on guys?" Sasuke asked cooly.

"What did you do to Gaisha-chan?" Kiba frowned.

"Ya, everytime she sees you she runs." Lee's huge eyebrows twiched.

"What, you mean she hasn't seen anything?" Sasuke looked up genually suprised.

"Hasn't said what?" Naruto raised and eyebrow.

Saskue looked at the guys standing around him and smiled before he said

"I banged her."

"W..what?" studdered Kiba.

" I BANGED HER...." Saskue said slowly.

"How? I know she's to smart to fall for someone like you." Shikamaru sighed.

"Well she wasn't to smart when she drank all that alcohal." Saskue smerked as he turned away.

"GET HIM!!!" someone shouted from behind him.

Saskue was chased all though Konoha but he eventally lost all of the guys. He stopped to check his sorrownings when he was hit from behind. Before he could counter he was pined to a wall and a hand had a vice grip on his neck. When he got a look at his attacker he chocked a laugh.

"So it is you."

"What do mean?" a poisoness voise asked.

"I..I thought it was you. The mysterious shinobi; Gaisha's true love." Saskue smiled.

Saskue was punched in the face so hard he almost passed out.

"You ever touch her again....Kami help your soul."

"What ever you saw-"

* * *

Gaisha was in her room laying on her bed looking at the bill that she wouldn't dare touch. She had washed her sheets several times but she could still smell him. She had taken more baths and showers then humanly wanted by she could still feel him. She wanted to burn the doller but couldn't stand to touch it. Everytime she thought about that night her body would turn on her and she cried. Her parents were gone on seperate missions and her brother had moved to his girlfriend's house, personal choise. She heard breathing and her body became as stiff and cold as stone.

'_How can I face him. I'm no longer who I was._'

"Please get up." his warm voice sliped though her body taking away the stiffeness. She sat up and his hand covered her eyes. She wanted to see him, to know who he was but she didn't fight it.

"I'm so sorry about what happened."

That was it. Gaisha broke down in tears and into his body. He was so warm it melted the ice in her veins. She cried and sobbed how she felt and how bad she felt.

"What can I do to make it better?" Kage asked after Gaisha calmed down.

"M..make him go away. Take away his smell, his touch everything." Gaisha sobbed.

Kage tightened his hold around Gaisha and took a few deep breaths as Gaisha calmed down a little more.

"I can only..only think of one way to do it but I don't-"

"I know what you'r thinking, and I would...I want you." Gaisha tried to burie herself into him.

Kage lifted up her chin and took her lips with his. Gaisha wraped her arms around his neck and kissed him feverishly. When they broke for air Gaisha lowered her face and waited.

"Aren't you going to blind fold me?" she asked without looking up.

"Not this time." he tried to lift her chin but she stoped him. "Don't you want to know who I am?"

"More then any thing, but first I want to see you how you've been seeing me."

She sliped her hand over his eyes and looked at him. He had broad sholders that she already knew by touch along with ripling mucels. His hair was light brown and spinked in an odd way like he was wearing somthing on his head. He had a stong well shaped jaw that very fine stuble on it. She looked at her hand where his eyes were. She slowly lowered her hand to his chest.

"Open your eyes." she said quietly.

His eyes were black as night but shined with compasson, kindness and love. She knew thoses eyes but couldn't believe it.

"Ch..choji-kun?"

"Ya it's me." he smiled with so much warmth.

"I...h...how didn't I see it before? You were always the one I felt closest to. How didn't I see you?"

"I don't know but now you do. What are you going to do now that you know?"

Gaisha bit her lip and a smile creaped across her lips and she pressed them agenst his.

"Wait are you sure you really want this?" he looked in her eyes.

"I couldn't want anything more." her eyes were full of lust for him.

He saw them and was filled with the same need. He pulled her to him and they rememorized themselves with each others mouths. His mouth broke form hers to lavish her neck. A soft sound came from the back of Gaisha's throut as his hands travaled around her body. She began to push him back untill they fell onto her bed. Gaisha's body froze and Choji froze in turn from consern.

"What is it?"

"Can we do this somewhere else?" she said glacing at the doller.

"Alright, whatever you want." he scoped her up in his arms and jumped out of the window.

The wind was cold as they speeded to a new place. When they stoped she heard rushing water. She looked out from his chest and saw they were at the top of a waterfall. She looked up at him with a confused look.

"I don't want people to worry if they hear to much noise." he smiled as Gaisha blushed.

****LEMON STARTS****

He laid her down the softest spot of grass, laid down with her and took her mouth. His hand went to her hips then her ziper. She lips smiled on his and she helped him take them off. When her pants were off they broke from each other as Choji took his shirt. She traced his scolted six-pack that she knew so well. She meet his eyes and a smerk crossed her lips. She sat up and took off her tank-top and fishnet shirt. Reveiling full breast held by a black and red lacey bra that mached her panties. She looked at his pants that had a lump on his croch. He smiled as he pulled them off leaving his boxers that looked like a side-ways tent. Gaisha giggled as she pulled him down and crawled ontop of him nibbling on his neck. Her hands sliped down his chest to rest on his croch and sliped her hands in his boxers. He groaned and she sliped down her body and took off his boxers reveiling his thick, long, erect cock. She bit her lip, looked up at him to see his eyes were alive with want. She took ahold of him in her hands and licked his head, she could his breathing quicken as she ran her lips up and down the sides of his shaft. She finally took his fully in her mouth and began moving up and down. He held onto her hair and his breathing got a little more strained. He began to get bigger in her mouth and she knew he was close. She withdrew his from her mouth and repidly stroked his shaft. He groaned as he cam and she swalowed his whole. He pushed hisself up and kissed her revishly. His hand moved to her bra strap and unstaped leaving her bare breasts and hard nipples. He masaged them as he kissed her and laid her down. He moved his mouth to her left breast where he bit and sucked her nipples while stimulating the other making her moan. He switched after a while to give attention to the neglected breast. She arched her back and whined as his mouth left her skin. He smiled ay her as he moved down her body. She smiled in return and swayed her hips a little. He parted her thighs and kissed her pubic bone while taking in her sent. He lightly licked her jewel and she giggled. He took his time and she moaned and bended her body. He took a hold of her hips when they began moving to much. She took ahold of his hair with one hand and the sheets with the other. She gasped biting her lips and arched her back as she cam. He licked her clean but made sure she was still plenty wet. He kissed her pubic bone, stomic, each breast then her mouth. She wraped her arm around his neck as he nibbled her neck.

"Are you ready for this?" he asked darkly as he settled hisself between her legs.

"Yes, take me now." she said nibbling his ear.

He set his head at her entrance and she pushed her hips to him a little. He entered her slowly and tears formed at the corners of her eyes as she tried not to scream.

_'He's so much bigger then Sasuke, but I want this so bad.'_

He was fully in her and waited for her to get used to him. When she moved her hips and that looked returned to her eyes he began thrusting slowly. Soon she began moaning and meeting his thrusts alowing him to go faster. Gaisha cam twice when Choji began to get tired. Gaisha to quickly for Choji to do anything, Gaish pushed him on his back so she was on top. Her eyes were almost glowing with lust as she placed her hands on his chest and began moving her hips. Choji's and Gaisha's heads fell back as he grabed ahold of her hips and she proped herself on her knees for more movment. Gaisha began to whimper that diveloped into yelling his name. They both cam and screamed each others names and colapsed beside each other. Gaisha began bitting Choji's neck after they caught their breath.

****LEMON END****

"What are you doing?" Choji chuckled.

"Well, I know you've already marked me so I need to mark you in turn." Gaisha giggled.

"You always were more like an animal at everything." He smiled pulling their clothes over them.

Gaisha just growled, laughed and settled her head on Choji's chest. Her lover's, Kage , the mysterious shinobi, her true love's chest, where she belonged.

**AN: That's it, I'm done with this one. I hope you liked it. I worked really hard on this lemon. Plz R&R. Tell me what you thought, I havn't gotten many feedbacks on this story so plz. Oth then that look out for more to come. I plan to write more stories soon. Thanx for reading and till next time.**

**Jyaane**


End file.
